


KITSUNE, KITSUNE ━

by keijigobrrr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Miya Atsumu, Fluff, Kitsune Mita Atsumu, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, but it's mostly sakuatsu, everyone loves atsumu, everyone x atsumu, he's like "dog????", i'll get there dw, including suna, osamu is very protective, pls i don't proof read don't bully me, sakusa doesn't know what to do with a yokai, shut up, smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijigobrrr/pseuds/keijigobrrr
Summary: Sakusa finds a kitsune sleeping in his bed, and that's how it all starts.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & MSBY Black Jackals, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 202





	1. Sleepy Kitsune is tamed!

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE KITSUNE ATSUMU! + I also just love Atsumu and he deserves all the love.  
> I feel like making this some sort of "Adventures with Kitsune Atsumu!" Type of thing!

**SAKUSA STUFFED HIS HANDS INTO HIS POCKETS** , the cold air nipped the tip of his nose while he sluggishly walked the quiet streets of Japan. It was _7:30 PM_ , his _stupid_ volleyball team kept him in practice way over time.

Not only that but he had dropped his face mask in a puddle not too long ago, his face was out in the open. He just hoped that he wouldn't catch something while walking home.

Gripping onto his bag Sakusa swiped his keycard, his apartment door unlocking immediately. He toed his shoes off, neatly scooting them against the wall. While walking into his living room, he tossed his gym bag onto the couch, in all honestly, he just wanted to have a shower and head to bed.

With a fluffy towel in hand, Sakusa scurried into his _spotless_ bathroom; he tugged at the shower dial, hot water shooting from the heat and onto the floor. Sakusa removed his gym clothing, setting it into the washing basket that he would sort out in the morning when he had the day off.

Shampoo bubbled and frothed up in his hand as he massaged it into his scalp, his raven locks straightened out from the product. Sakusa sighed, he turned his back to the showerhead, rinsing the hair product out - he took a couple more minutes to clean the rest of his body before switching off the hot water.

While stepping out loose water drops dampened his bathroom mat, he wrapped a towel around his waist and used a smaller cloth to dry his hair. The fluffy material hung loosely on the top of his head, Sakusa opened the door to his bedroom. His eyes closed and he ruffled his hair with the towel, his eyes fixated on his bed.

 _What the fuck_ , Sakusa wanted to say.

He didn't know if he was just seeing things because he was exhausted, or if somehow - some sort of _kitsune hybrid thing_ was comfortably tangled and snuggled into his bedsheets. Six fluffy tails swayed happily, tall ears twitched every so often. The _creature_ had its eyes closed, its mouth slightly open with a little amount of drool slowly sliding down its chin.

Sakusa gulped as he stepped closer to his bed, pealing the blankets off of the creature who trespassed into his apartment. It was wearing a traditional silly vanilla kimono that slid down its shoulders, and a collar hugged its neck - a small, golden, rectangular pendant that had the word _"Atsumu"_ that Sakusa could only guess that it was the name of the kitsune that was so comfortably nuzzling his pillows.

Clearing his throat, Sakusa's hand trembled as his finger poked the _kitsunes_ cheek. A childish whine escaped passing it's - no, _his_ mouth.

" _Nooo.. 'Samu it's to earlyyyy!_ "

That was cute, Sakusa had to admit, he already knew the fox was childish.

The blondie let out a small purr, nuzzling his nose into the Sakusa's pillows. What even was this situation right now?

" _Uhm, hey.. like, you're in the wrong place.. I think?_ "

Why did that sound like a question, Sakusa mentally cursed himself.

The kitsune's eyes opened slowly, brown - catlike eyes stared up at the ravenette. Sakusa gulped, _Atsumu_ shot right up. Making an effort to stand up, Atsumu fell back onto the floor, his feet tangling with the blankets.

Sakusa chuckled at the antics he had just witnessed. If he wasn't totally exhausted right now he probably would've been yelling at this _fucking creature_ to get out. But the blondie - _Atsumu_ , was very adorable. Totally out of this world, no literally.

Atsumu huffed, obviously hearing the laugh of the other male. His kimono loosely fell from his thighs, falling to the floor. Sakusa tried not to look, but c'mon - _thighs_.

" _You're- y-you! No-! You're not Osamu! Wait- I'm- this isn't! I-!_ "

Atsumu was spiralling, choking and stuttering on his words. He wasn't aware of his surroundings, it was clear to Sakusa. Atsumu had no _idea_ where he was.

" _You..?_ _What even are you?_ "

Sakusa asked, raising an eyebrow as he eyeballed the six tails and the fluffy ears of Atsumu.

" _You're not some weird cosplayer that broke into my apartment, right? Because I will kick your ass._ "

Atsumu gulped while his ears flattened on his head.

" _H-Hey! I'm not even human, humans are gross and weird! I'm a yokai! Uh- Kitsune!_ "

The blonde huffed, sneering at Sakusa rudely. _Gosh_ , Sakusa would be lying if he said this wasn't pure entertainment. He should really be more cautious since there's literally a **YOKAI** in this home right now.

Even though Atsumu was a yokai, he was not in the slightest intimidating. He sort of looked like a small puppy that's about to bite you but since it's not a full-grown dog it's not going to hurt at all.

" _Your tone of voice is so rude, you should be more polite since you are in MY apartment that I PAY for._ "

Sakusa teased, a smirk forming on his face.

Yokai don't have any germs, right? Because his entire bedroom smells of vanilla, which that scent is defiantly coming from Atsumu.

" _Don't talk so casually to me! I'm a kitsune! A prince to be exact, you should be trembling in f-fear!_ "

Atsumu spluttered again, his hand tugging at the blanket that wrapped around his leg.

" _Oooh~ A prince, huh? I'm so sorry, your highness! Can you forgive me?_ "

The sarcastic tone of Sakusa made Atsumu fume. He pulled his leg from the blanket, eyebrows furrowed as a small growl rumbled from his throat.

" _Shut up! Shut up, shut up!_ "

Atsumu lunged forward, he looked as if he was about to claw Sakusa's eyes out. But the volleyball pro only stared at the yokai with a blank face and deadpanned stare, Sakusa managed to stop Atsumu by one small movement.

The kitsune froze.

With Atsumu on his hands and knees on the bed, Sakusa stood therewith his scratching underneath Atsumu's chin. Sakusa really had no idea if it'll work or not, but the fact the Atsumu's eyes closed and he started to pure concluded that yes, it did work.

Sakusa's other hand scratched behind Atsumu's ear, causing a very happy Atsumu to lean forward into the human's chest.

A few minutes passed and Sakusa managed to make his way into his bed, with a yokai sat in his lap - sleep slurred and drunk off of the scratches and pats he was being given. Sakusa could only guess that Atsumu has a very short temper, he's power-driven but is easily put in his place.

" _Nice to meet you Atsumu, my name is Kiyoomi._ "

Sakusa whispered with a small smile. Atsumu whined, his fluffy ear twitching as his lips formed into a dorky smile.

" _Oooh.. I- .. Call you.. Omi Omi.._ "


	2. Taking care of a kitsune is exhausting!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu is a chatterbox and he's tiresome. Sakusa swears he could just drop dead at any given moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 another chapter! I kind of like this at the moment-  
> ** I don't proofread, I'm sorry if things don't make sense shjshb

**SAKUSA'S EYES TWITCHED OPEN** , his dark eyes gaze up at the roof. He yawned, curling around Atsumu's figure. Multiple tails pressed against Sakusa's stomach, Atsumu's ears twitched under the volleyball pro's chin - they were warm and comfortable.

Despite the fact that they had only come into contact yesterday, they have come quite attached during this one night. Sakusa's germaphobia hasn't been acting, he guessed that it was the fact that Atsumu was not human, he was a yokai. He doesn't think that yokai have any germs that could possibly _contaminate_ him.

Sakusa slowly rose up from his former position. He swept his black locks back, his vision becoming clear. He stretched his arms in the air, a satisfying _pop!_ came from his shoulder. Sakusa looked down at Atsumu and thought for a moment, he was going to ask Atsumu questions over breakfast, that is if he could wake the sleeping _kitsune_ up.

" _Atsumu.._ "

Sakusa whispered in a low-tone, loud enough for Atsumu to here. Fox ears twitched slightly, Atsumu whined like he did yesterday. Sakusa sighed, shifting the blankets off of Atsumu's small figure, which he had received a small ' _I'll bite you_ '.

Grunting, Sakusa wrapped his arms around Atsumu's waist from behind. He pulled Atsumu off of the bed, causing the kitsune to lazily thrash his arms - lightly kicking his feet while his flickered everywhere.

Sakusa walked into the kitchen with a sleepy feral yokai, he placed Atsumu at the table.

" _What do you eat?_ "

Sakusa asked, walking into the kitchen which was located right in front of the table. Atsumu sleepily hummed, his eyes were still shut and he sat sluggishly in the chair.

" _I want onigiri.._ "

Sakusa rolled his eyes, he opened the fridge and grabbed a packaged onigiri and placed it on the bench. He put two pieces of bread into the toaster, a frying pan on the stove, and a plate next to the onigiri.

Five minutes passed, Sakusa walked back to the table and put his plate down. He took the packaging off of the onigiri and held it in front of Atsumu's nose ( _who was still half asleep_ ).

A few seconds later Atsumu nose sniffled, his eyes fluttered open. The blonde leaned forward and opened his mouth slightly, Sakusa could see the small canines poking out. Atsumu nommed on the side of the onigiri and chewed slowly, _adorable._

" _So, Atsumu. Where are you from?_ "

It was a dumb question, Sakusa already knew that.

But the way Atsumu's eyes lit up, his small hands taking the large onigiri out of his mouth, was so damn cute, Sakusa was not aware that he was able to find anybody who walked the earth adorable or _cute_.

" _'m from the yokai realm! It doesn't have a specific name that I can think of, but it's really pretty there! 'm a prince too! Kitsunes are really rare, so haha!_ "

Atsumu hummed, Sakusa could practically hear the pride in his voice. Atsumu took another bite of the onigiri, slowly chewing with a dorky smile. His cheeks were slightly pink and his tails wagged, he was like a happy dog who had earned a bone.

" _How did you end up in my apartment then?_ "

Sakusa raised an eyebrow as Atsumu shrugged.

" _If I'm being honest with ya', I have no clue!_ "

Again, Sakusa could hear the stupidly adorable pride in the voice of the blonde.

But Sakusa blinked, he gave Atsumu a concerned look.

" _What do you mean you don't have a clue?_ "

Sakusa's tone came off harsh and rough, it made Atsumu sit up straight - his energy turning nervous.

" _The last thing I can remember is that I fell asleep in the garden! And- I thought that my brother would just carry me inside like he always does.. b-but somehow I ended up here.. in the human world.. in yer apartment,_ "

The kitsune pouted, finishing the rest of his onigiri with a large _chomp!_ Sakusa pinched the bridge of his nose. Many thoughts were rushing through his mind right now, how could he keep a yokai in his apartment? How much more money would he need? What if his teammates break into his apartment and see Atsumu? This was a huge responsibility that Sakusa didn't know if he could take.

From Sakusa's prior knowledge of yokai's, they're supposed to have some sort of ability to use magic. Atsumu should be able to use magic, right? He even said kitsune were rare so he should have _rare magic_ or something like that.

Sakusa bit into his toast, chewing while deep in thought.

Atsumu only grew even more nervous, something about Sakusa made _him_ nervous. It was odd, he didn't even know why. Humans weren't supposed to be scary, they were weak and pathetic. They can't even protect themselves. They talk a big game, they are even ruining their own planet. So why is Atsumu so _suddenly_ nervous around Kiyoomi Sakusa.

The blonde didn't have an answer. Which annoyed him. He couldn't think of a reason why Sakusa could easily control Atsumu, it was so fucking weird. Sakusa's energy doesn't say _pathetic human_ to Atsumu at all, he feels something like **god of calamity** _._

Atsumu mentally shivered, maybe he was overthinking.

Sakusa was human, after all, he was living in the human world.

" _You can use magic right? You could just transport yourself back to your 'realm' or something like that._ "

Atsumu tilted his head, Sakusa wasn't wrong. Yokai did have magic, _Atsumu_ had magic.

" _Well! Yer right, Omi! I do have magic, but it's not that strong - and I can't actually transport or anything like that.. but my brother can!_ "

Sakusa's head shot up, he pushed his empty plate back.

" _Than why don't you get him to take you back_."

Atsumu thought for a moment, his ears tilting to one side as he thought. Again, Sakusa couldn't believe he found this idiot adorable. He cursed at himself again, Sakusa Kiyoomi was an idiot.

" _I could! Buuuuutttt... I don't think I can contact him! He can transport himself to me but.. I can't do that with him, so he'll probably come looking for me once I've been gone for too long._ "

Atsumu exclaimed with an adorably serious expression. Sakusa sighed, sinking down into his chair. If his brother could transport to him that means he would have two yokai in his house. Judging by how Atsumu's behaviour that would be total chaos.

The kitsune swung his feet childishly and he leaned back into his seat. He appeared around Sakusa's apartment in curiosity, he has never been to the human world for obvious reasons, but that doesn't mean he hasn't been curious before.

Atsumu could sense the destruction the humans have done to the earth, the atmosphere was filled with chemicals and the barrier that is around the earth to keep unwanted things from damaging the surface has weakened over the last hundred or so years.

Though the skies were bright and it was very colourful. He could hear the people walking through the streets, hurrying to work. It was nice to be away from his home for once.

Somehow, Atsumu's mind was still caught up on the energy that slowly seeped out of Sakusa. His aura was different and god-like, maybe he was just so daunting and terrifying that Atsumu has finally gone delusional. _Ha_ , funny.

" _Oh, if my brother isn't the one to come after me - it might be Suna, he'd probably make fun of me-_ "

Atsumu sulked.

Sakusa knew that this was going to be a _very_ long day.

Sakusa was right, It was going to be a long day.

Within the first hour of Atsumu being fully awake - he went on a ramble about how his best friend accidentally ate his grandma because she was being annoyed. They weren't even talking about anything beforehand, the kitsune just suddenly announced it with so much pride. Atsumu said it's because ' _dragon yokai get irritated easily and eat everything_ '.

Then he went on a rant about how his mom wouldn't let him have five onigiri's because none of the men or woman would like him if he was fat, Sakusa wanted to throw himself out the window at that point because after he was done talking about his mom, Atsumu raided his fridge and ate all of the onigiris he brought.

Atsumu kept getting the fur from his tails all over the carpet, couch, and bed. Luckily, Sakusa has the fur roller to get rid of it.

By 1 PM Sakusa was about ready to collapse and call it a day. Atsumu was tiring to take care of, this is why he needs the kitsune to return back to the yokai realm or he might kill him from overworking.

Sighing into the air, Sakusa groaned. He was so exhausted, he wanted to just sleep _forever_. Though he managed to make Atsumu fall asleep by giving him head scratches, he guessed that Atsumu is pretty weak to scratches.

The blonde purred in his sleep, his head on Sakusa's chest as he both laid on the couch while Sakusa shut his eyes. A nap wouldn't hurt, right? An hour nap is all he needed, nothing could go wrong in an hour.

Nothing _at all_.


End file.
